Perfect
by ScarletTheFallenYouth
Summary: A fanfic for my good friend, Blue. (Human!AU)


Sawyer took a deep breath as he stared at the apartment complex in front of him. He felt anxiety bubble up inside him as he glanced at his prosthetic leg. It looked a little bit like Bucky Barnes' one in the Winter Soldier, but not as cool. He only knew about the Avengers from his boyfriend, Charlie.

Would Charlie even love him back? He was disabled now, blind in one eye, and missing a leg. He looked like a freak, and had heard people muttering about him. About how he was a burden, looked terrifying, and dangerous..

He took another deep breath, before entering the building, and going up the stairs, using his crutches to support himself. He couldn't stop imagining Charlie looking at him in disgust, before slamming the door in his face.

He stared at the bronze '11' that was on Charlie's door, hesitantly lifting his fist. He knocked on the door, trembling a bit. He could hear footsteps approaching the door, and he gulped.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as the door opened. A creamy-skinned, curly-brown haired male answered the door, smiling softly. "Hello?" He paused, eyes widening. "Sawyer!"

He embraced Sawyer tightly, almost knocking him over. "You're safe!" Charlie said, sounding like he would cry. "You're safe, and you're home!" He stepped back to look at his boyfriend, noticing his blind eye, and leg.

Sawyer gulped, shaking slightly. This was the moment. If Charlie would love him, or not. He stared in Charlie's shocked eyes, waiting for his boyfriend to speak.

He flinched as Charlie put a soft, warm hand on Sawyer's cheek, where his eye was blind. "Oh, love.." He murmured softly. "You poor thing...Why didn't they call me?.."

Sawyer started to cry, big, fat, warm tears rolling down his cheeks, and collecting on his chin. He still loved him. Charlie could still look at him, a freak, and call him 'love'.

He let out a loud sob as Charlie scooped him up, bringing him into the apartment, and put Sawyer's crutches on the floor. Charlie brought Sawyer into their bedroom, and sat down on the bed.

Sawyer continued to sob loudly, trembling. Charlie held him close to his chest, stroking his back gently. Sawyer was missing a leg, blind in one eye, an orphan, and filled to the brim with PTSD.

So why was Charlie comforting him?

Charlie kissed Sawyer on the forehead, something Sawyer had missed for so long. Charlie's laughter, and hugs, and kisses. For two months, Sawyer had been deprived of the things that made him smile. He'd seen his comrades shot, and bloodied. He'd seen them cry, missing their families.

He continued to cry as Charlie rocked him back and forth, whispering comforting words. Sawyer could feel his eyes start to close, exhausted. He finally fell asleep, leaning against Charlie's chest.

* * *

Sawyer blinked open his eyes, thinking he would find himself in the barracks. Instead, he found himself looking at a white ceiling. Remembering yesterday's events, he swallowed heavily.

Sawyer weakly sat up, leaning against one of the fluffy down pillows on the bed. A brown, fuzzy blanket was draped carefully over him, followed by a white woollen blanket.

He looked up as he heard footsteps, and saw Charlie come in, carrying a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. Sawyer smiled softly as he saw that he was wearing a pink apron with cupcakes on it as Charlie sat down next to him.

"Morning, love." A soft, gentle kiss on the side of his head. "Here's your breakfast. Eat as much as you can, alright?"

Sawyer swallowed, remembering mornings before he was deported. He'd always sleep in late, while Charlie would bring him a massive, delicious breakfast. And then they'd talk while Sawyer ate.

Sawyer faintly remembered when he asked Charlie what his favourite animal was, and he rambled about whale sharks thirty minutes. Sawyer didn't stop him, just because it was so adorable.

Actually, everything about Charlie was adorable. He had the brightest green eyes, and his hair was somehow always perfectly curled. He was also a bit chubby, but Sawyer loved snuggling with him. He felt content around him.

As Sawyer took a bite of a sausage, a familiar feeling filled inside him. Of slightly burned sausages, that were still edible. He broke out into a soft smile as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was smiling.

"How is it?"

"It's perfect."


End file.
